


Leaving Parenthood Behind

by queenditto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Gen, Homesickness, Parenthood, Reflection, Siblings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: It's a sleepless night camping and Brock misses his brothers and sisters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Leaving Parenthood Behind

Frustrated by his inability to sleep, Brock got up to check on the others. Under the gaze of the moonlight, he could see that Misty had freed her arms from the sleeping bag. He frowned as he saw that she was shivering, getting a blanket so he could tuck her in. As he watched the shivers stop, Brock couldn't help but think of his siblings. He used to be the one to tuck them in at night, the one to wish them sweet dreams. He was going on his long awaited adventure, but the price was leaving them all behind.


End file.
